A Born Coward -
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: Don't you just hate it when you can't tell that person that you love, that you like him? "I love you." Three simple words that people struggle to mutter out. And sometimes, when you do manage to mutter the words out, it's too late. Because they are gone, and all you can do is watch from the sidelines, smiling for them while crying for yourself. Euphy&Suzaku


**Hi everyone, this is a short oneshot that I wrote to tell a friend of mine how I felt ^-^" I would recommend listening to this song while reading it to be honest, lolz xD **

watch?v=K5ErTfStf3A

**And I would like to say that I own nothing!**

* * *

_"You want to know why I'm in tears?! For five years I have loved you, you idiotic jock! I asked you out for Euphemia, I allowed my sister happiness that I'll never get! In fact, I watched from the sidelines as you slowly fell in love with her as well, and meanwhile I tried to move on with my own love life! But this damned, wretched heart!" Yelled Luluko as she stood in the rain, her hands gripping her purple dress as her tears fell onto the ground, mixing with the rain drops. Her hair was messed up, strands were escaping as half of it was soaked. "Don't you get it..?" She sobbed as she shivered in the cold._

_All Suzaku could do was stare, shocked. His best friend, he would have never thought that she would ever be in this state. She was normally the stoic one, the one that never crumbled. It was a bit frighting to see her like this. She looked so... Fragile._

_"I-"She began before thunder was heard in the distance._

* * *

In Ashford Academy, somewhere in the library, Luluko sat on an oak chair with a book in her hands. It was a summer's day, the pupils were out and about enjoying their lives and she was just content with her life.

The peacefulness was relaxing. The calming ticking of the clock was the only noise that could be heard. But then, footsteps joined the constant ticking. Looking up from her book, Luluko smiled when she saw who it was standing in front of her.

"Hello Euphy," she greeted as Euphemia blushed, her hands fidgeting. With this course of action, Luluko couldn't help but to wonder what was going on.

"Ah, hey Lulu..." Whispered Euphemia as her blush deepened, she instantly adverted her eyes to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Wondered Luluko worriedly aloud. She closed her book and instantly placed her hand on Euphemia's forehead, checking for a fever.

"Ah, no! I'm alright, it's alright..." She said as she shook her head to the side while Luluko stared at her questioningly.

"Then what's going on? Your face is all red."

"It's just that... I'm wondering, do you think that Suzaku will ever ask me out?" With that question, Luluko felt her heart clench as she began to panic.

Why..? Why would Euphy ever ask me that question? She thought as she slowed her breathing down, placing on her mask once again. "I am sure that he will... In fact, would you like me to ask him out for you?" Replied Luluko with a smile.

"You-you really would?" Beamed Euphemia, her eyes shining brightly.

"Of course. I would love to hear the results as well."

* * *

_"I-... I hate love! You know that? All it causes is pain! I don't know about you, but somehow, whenever I try to get rid of how I feel, it just comes right back at me! It's unfair, why can't I just control how my heart works? Why can't I control how I feel? I don't want to be like this... I don't want to let these emotions weigh me down. I wish I was younger, when I didn't know what true love meant. When I didn't know how much pain it causes." Sobbed Luluko with her eyes closed, her heart beating rapidly._

* * *

"Say, Suzaku..." Whispered Luluko as she sat on a hill with her best friend, watching the sun set. The summer breeze was calming and it was peaceful. Beautiful. And having Suzaku next to her, she was happy with her life. But she had to ask him. It was a promise she made to Euphy to ask him for her. She preyed that he would say no, despite the pain that it may cause Euphemia. But, her heart... It was shaking, that was the feeling inside her. And so she decided to be selfish and prey that he would say no.

"Hm?" Asked Suzaku as he waited for his friend to continue talking.

"Euphy asked me to ask you, would you go out with her? As in, will you date her?" And with those sentences, time stopped. She felt her heart clenched as he smiled. His green eyes shimmering as the sun finally disappeared.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

_"I blame it on myself. Maybe, just maybe if I wasn't such a coward, maybe then I could have asked you for myself. And maybe you would have said yes. But it's to late now, isn't it? Well... I'm still happy for you I guess... And for Euphemia as well." Whispered Luluko as she stood still in the rain. The clouds were slightly clearing away, and what was once a heavy down pour, it was now just drops of rain._

* * *

"Hey Suzaku." Smiled Luluko as she stood by her own Knightmare, the Shinkiro while Suzaku got out from the cockpit of the Lancelot. "So how is it going with Euphy?"

"Great. Last night I took her to the carnival, but I may have accidentally wasted more money then I earn," laughed Suzaku as he walked towards the black haired girl.

"How so?"

"I really don't know, but I guess it was worth it. I managed to make Euphy happy."

* * *

_"And... I guess you were right. You managed to make Euphy happy. You managed to make her the happiest woman alive. How lucky, isn't she? And you didn't even batter an eyelash when I tried to test your love towards her." Muttered Luluko._

* * *

"Hey Gino," greeted Suzaku with a smile as he entered his friend's home while holding Euphy's hand.

"Hello," smiled Euphemia as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm happy that you guys are here, but can I ask why?" Wondered Gino. Because he didn't remember sending an invite over... Strange, he thought. But then Luluko walked down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"I invited them over," she answered as she led the three to the living room.

"But why?" Asked Suzaku as Luluko grinned towards him.

"To play a game of Truth or Dare!"

"What?" Exclaimed Suzaku as Euphy laughed.

"Sure, why not?" Asked Gino as he sat next to Luluko, holding her hand in his. Gently, Luluko kissed him on his cheek, but she got no reaction from Suzaku.

Time passed before Euphemia asked Suzaku a question. "At that time in the carnival, why did you buy me so many of those stuffed animals?"

Smiling towards her brightly, Suzaku replied, "you love those toys don't you? Well, I just wanted to make you happy because I love you."

* * *

_"You truly do love her. And I didn't interfere because... Because I was truly a coward. I just couldn't find enough courage to ask you... And at the end, I ended up hurting one of my close friends, my sister and you. That's how I feel right now. I just can't find the right words to describe how I feel. And at the end, I just had to tell you this... Because, the pain I feel right now, it hurts so much in my heart. So I'm sorry... To both you and my sister and my friend. I'm sorry that I used Gino in such a way, to try and see if I could get a reaction out from you. That I tried to focus my love and attention to him instead, but through out the time that we dated, I felt nothing towards him but a close friendship. I'm sorry to you that you now know how I feel and I'm sorry to Euphy that I love you... And at the end, I apologize to everyone, including to myself. Because... I'm such a coward, right?" Spoke Luluko before turned and ran away. _

_Leaving the church where her sister was marrying her best friend, her crush, one that she will never be able to love. Because, she just can't bare it. _

* * *

Trapping herself in her bedroom, while her family was celebrating the marriage of her sister's, Luluko cried. Never in her life has she cried this much except the time when her mother died... And now, she cried because she knows that she will never receive the love that she dreamed of. "Yes... I'm a natural born coward," she sobbed, self loathing herself for not telling Suzaku how she felt when she could have.

* * *

**A/N**

**And so Kitten, you now know how I feel? ^-^" I hope that you did read this at the end and not ignore the link that I sent. And to be honest, please, just please... I'm not sure what I'm begging for now. I guess why I ran away at the end is because I'm to scared v.v" **

**But tell Yuna that she is truly lucky to have a guy like you :3 And I hope that you two will stay together and live happily ever after ^-^**


End file.
